


You're Not Just A Friend

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, i don't even know what this is, the work of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My silly attempt at a fluffy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Just A Friend

Abby sighed as she exhaled that sweet air she never believed she could get used to. A long dirt trail was spread out in front of her, the dirt soft under her boots. The bright green of plant life surrounded her, the colors intoxicating her sight as the vibrant green lay against the pale blue of the sky. The sight of Earth could never get dull in Abby’s eyes.

She walked at a gentle pace with a handful of citizens from camp Jaha as they embarked on a mission to discover more land. Abby ignored the dull ache in her leg as she kept going, she couldn’t let it slow her down. Nor could she let the memories of the drill digging into her flesh, the sounds of her screams echoing through the dim lit room mixed with the sounds of Marcus’ cries, and the blood escaping her body slow her down. No, these were only small things she had to live with, small things she wouldn’t let control her. 

The events at Mount Weather had happened months ago yet the nightmares, not only for Abby but the rest of the camp as well, were still frequent into the recent nights. The events had washed over like a tsunami, leaving its mark on everyone who had been unlucky enough to get caught in the wave. Some had been lucky enough to escape the clutches of the darkness that consumed the rest of the camp, but they could not escape the blood curling screams of the worse off victims that would come in the dead of the night. Abby could admit she had been one of those screamers in recent nights. Sleep did not come easy for her, especially with Clarke gone, but when Abby did find sleep, she was consumed by nightmares that terrorized her; Jake’s body vacuumed out into space, Clarke lying dead at the gate of the camp with an arrow through her head, being back in Mount Weather with the drill pressing into her flesh. There was no peace in her sleep, or anyone’s sleep for that matter.

Eventually the night would end and the darkness would retreat as the sun came up to shine its light on the surface of the Earth, and with it, the nightmares went. Everyone had a job to do, and when the sun was up, they were required to do their job with efficiency; no haunting images could interfere. The jobs were endless. Many of the remaining hundred were being trained by Bellamy and Marcus to be part of the guard, other young citizens were involved as well. Housing arrangements also needed to be made as many of the citizens we unable to find a place to stay. Farming was another aspect of work as well as hunting. Engineering and mechanics began working together to find better communication systems. And medical was where Abby aligned herself once she had healed. Everyone had a task. 

Occasionally, parties such as the one Abby was currently in would be sent out to explore new land and look for any resources that maybe be useful for the camp. Once Abby could walk, she had jumped at the opportunity to go out and explore; she was hopeful to find her daughter wandering the woods. Until recently, Abby had been deemed not well enough to go out, by none other than Marcus Kane. Abby tried to be patient with him; 'he’s only trying to protect me' she would think to herself. But Abby’s patience was never admirable. Upon hearing about this latest adventure, Abby asked, rather told, Marcus that she was going. He couldn’t stop her. So he instructed Bellamy to take over the class for the next few days as he decided that he would not let Abby go anywhere without him. This is not the first time he had done something like this. When she was first injured, Marcus refused to leave her side even to go get some food. And when her nightmares came in the dead of the night, he was right there to hold her while she cried. 

That’s how they ended up walking side by side on a dirt path for hours, Marcus’ gun in hand, ready to shoot at any moment and Abby limping along beside him. They were near the back of the group with Jasper, Munroe, Miller, and a few others a head of them. Marcus had insisted bringing a few of the hundred along from the guard class, to see if they could demonstrate the skills they had learned. Abby knew better than that, she knew better than to think Marcus was only trying to be practical. He had gotten to know some of these kids and he felt bad for some of them, he wanted them to have a break and really experience Earth. Abby admired his attempt at being stoic but knew he failed miserably as she could see right through him. 

“Do you need to take a break?” Marcus’ hushed voice came from beside her, breaking her away from her thoughts. He must have seen the increase in her limp. 

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just keep going,” Abby insisted, picking her pace up slightly as if to show him she was fine. Abby could see a hint of a smirk on his face from the corner of her eye.

“Okay, just remember that if you push yourself too hard, I’m going to have to carry you,” Marcus replied. Abby chuckled at the thought of Marcus carrying her on his also injured leg. It would be quite the sight to see the current chancellor being carried by the former chancellor, and not a sight that would be soon forgotten Abby assumed. 

“Do you need break?” Abby asked as she suddenly took his leg into account.

“No. I’ll get along fine for now,” Marcus said as he hobbled beside her. “Aren’t we quite the pair though? Two injured legs?”

“Both too stubborn to stop and rest in fear of slowing the group down,” Abby added with a small chuckle at the end. Doctors were the worst parents, aside from Marcus; he had to have been the most stubborn human being when it came to his health. 

“Is this you admitting you need a break?” Marcus asked, eyebrow raised in question. Abby looked at him and smiled. 

“Only if you can’t keep up,” Abby answered with a sly grin spread across her face. Marcus only chuckled in response. She was unsure of when joking banter had become so natural between the two of them. How had they become so close that he wasn’t willing to let her go off without him by her side?

“There is a clearing up a head,” Miller, who was in the lead with his father, called out. Marcus and Abby exchanged a glance of both anxiety and excitement, wondering what could be up in the clearing. Everyone in the group began to pick up their pace as each member in the group began to feel an adrenaline surge through them. 

It took a couple moments until the group made it past the trees, but no one had been disappointed by what they found. Beyond the trees and the bushes and the flowers and the birds, laid a shore of sand extending into and ocean before them. It was the most extraordinary sight. The golden sand stretching out far before them until a crystal blue ocean hit it, slowly surging up and down the shore as small rippled waves broke through the water. Abby couldn’t see anything passed the water, it seemed to stretch out for a million miles. The air was quiet, only the little waves washing upon the shore filled the silence. Smiles were spread across everyone’s faces as they all looked out to the ocean but Abby could only wish Clarke could see this with her. But perhaps she had seen it.

“It’s going to get dark soon. We need to set up camp,” Marcus’ voice cut into the silence. Abby looked at his eyes to find them peering at the sun which was slowly slipping closer to the surface of the water. He began to give out orders to some of the other members of the group on where to set up tents and who was to start a fire and so on. Abby couldn’t pay attention, the beauty of the ocean had swallowed her every thought. Abby found her feet moving at a slow pace down the beach. She wasn’t sure where she was going, she didn’t care. She just kept walking along the sand path that seemed to stretch out forever, the ocean to her right. Abby walked for a few moments until she spotted a flat rock upon the shore, looking out to the ocean. It seemed to be an ideal space to sit. 

Abby cleared the rock of sand and made herself a seat. She couldn’t help but think that perhaps Clarke had sat here too on her travels. Maybe she had thought of her mother. Abby could only hope. 

But the longer Abby watched the ocean, the less she thought of her daughter and the more she thought of Marcus. The ocean almost reminded her of him; his eyes were deep and never ending, his smile bright and unforgettable, and his spirit ever growing. She wasn’t keen on thinking of Marcus this way, in an attractive way, but she couldn’t help it. The man was good looking on top of many other things. His heart was good, especially when it came to Abby’s safety. He was caring of everyone in the camp. So many qualities made him attractive in many ways. Abby didn’t like it, the way she felt butterflies when he accidently grazed his hand against hers when they walked side by side, the way her heart fluttered when he called her name, or the way she subconsciously blushed every time she caught herself staring at his lips. Hell, she felt like she was a teenage girl again.

But she couldn’t deny she felt this strong attraction towards him. She also couldn’t deny she had caught him staring at her lips on occasion either. 

“Abby!” Marcus called, about fifteen meters down the beach. “What the hell are you doing?”

Speak of the devil Abby thought as she felt her cheeks get flushed upon his arrival. She made her way to a standing position as Marcus approached her, stopping only inches in front of her.

“I was just wandering," Abby shrugged, she didn't see it as a big deal. Marcus sighed heavily, obviously making it a big deal as he often did about her.

"Just, please tell me where you are going next time. You scared me half to death," Marcus confided. Abby looked up at him to find his warm eyes already looking down at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Abby insisted, looking back out to the ocean where colorful streaks were beginning to form overhead as the sun sank lower in the sky. Marcus' eyes never left her face. 

"I still worry. I don't want anything to happen to you," Marcus admitted, his voice low enough to send a shiver down Abby's spine. She looked back at him, his hazel eyes bright, his lips slightly parted. Abby found her eyes focusing on his lips a little longer than necessary, and Marcus noticed as a smirk played on his face. 

"Do you need help setting up camp?" Abby asked after clearing her throat, distracting herself from the way his lips curled and made her knees go weak.

"No, I just came over here to make sure you were okay," Marcus replied with a small smile. Abby chuckled.

"You don't need to watch over me all the time, Marcus. I can take care of myself."

"Well it is my job," Marcus said but his eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. Abby's heart sank as his words echoed through her mind. A job. That's what this was.

"A job," Abby repeated, her voice small. Marcus leaned his head down to look Abby in the eye.

"No, no. That's not how it was supposed to come out," Marcus insisted. Abby shrugged and refused to look at him but rather at the sand by her boots.

"It's fine. I mean it is your job, it was foolish to think otherwise," Abby commented. It was Marcus' turn to be caught off guard by Abby’s words. He smiled slightly.

"You thought otherwise?" Marcus inquired. Abby shook her head slowly and looked at the setting sun. Pink and orange streaks made their way across the fading blue sky.

"I just thought you cared," Abby mumbled, barely audible. Marcus' ears picked her words up.

"I do. Of course I care. You're my friend, Abby!" Marcus exclaimed. At this, Abby looked back up at him, her eyes dark and inquisitive. 

"We're just friends?" Abby questioned. She saw Marcus' eyebrows furrow in confusion for a split second before realization spread across his face. This was the question in which the answer could change everything.

"No. You're not just my friend, or at least I'd like to think you aren't," he whispered. Abby’s breath hitched at his confession. What was she to say to that? She didn't want him to be a friend either, which is why she asked, but she didn't exactly think through his response. This changed everything, his confession was out in the open. Abby wasn't sure what the appropriate reaction. Was there an appropriate reaction? Abby did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He was caught off guard, stumbling backwards, and tripping over his boots. He tumbled over on to the sand, taking Abby who was still holding his shirt tightly in her small fist, with him. She landed on top of him with a thud, their lips separating in the thud. Abby rested on his chest for a moment, blushing furiously. Marcus looked up at Abby, a smile creeping on his lips. 

"Sorry," Abby mumbled, face flushed as her body was tangled with his. 

"You don't need to be sorry, I was just surprised. I kind of ruined that whole first kiss thing, didn't I?" he asked, his fingers tucking a piece of hair behind Abby's ear. His hand lingered on Abby's cheek.

"Maybe the second will be better," Abby suggested with a grin. Marcus chuckled quietly before leaning forward to press his lips to Abby's. The second was better as they were able to really feel it rather than tumbling over. It was soft and sweet. Their lips moved in sync. Marcus' other hand wrapped around Abby's waist pulling her closer against him while Abby's hands found themselves in his hair. It was silly, they were lying on the beach making out like teenagers, but neither of them really cared. They were too consumed by each other to process the possibility of someone coming to check on them. Even if someone did come by, they wouldn't care; it had taken much too long for this to happen for them to stop now and it felt much too good to let it end.

"They might come looking for us soon," Marcus muttered as he began to kiss Abby's jaw. She smiled brightly. 

"Let them," she replied, slipping her hands between them to unzip Marcus's jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. It's not fantastic but I needed to release some feels. Thank you for bearing through this.


End file.
